The Hofstadter Change Continuation
by sladenoddy
Summary: I have decided to set this story about four months after the birth of Leonard and Penny's first child. as there are already excellent stories concerning the events shortly after Penny admitted her pregnancy on the plane to Stockholm, to Amy and Bernadette. and as always It's about Lenny, my favourite couple.
1. Chapter 1

The Hofstadter Change Continuation

Bernadette pulled up in front of the hospital entrance and looked for Penny and her daughter.

Who was just at that moment walking towards Bernadette's van.

"Thanks Bernie, I owe you one." Penny told her as she strapped in Honey Marie. Then after seating herself she closed the door before continuing, "After the stressful day I've had, I really did not feel like driving back at all".

"Hey!, Think nothing of it. In fact this has really made my day.", Bernadette replied on a triumphant note.

"After all the teasing you gave me when I fell for Michael, straight after having Halley, and then lying to me when you first fell pregnant, This is sweet, sweet payback", she added.

"Please don't Bernie, I'm really worried about Leonard, as it is" Penny pleaded.

"Yeah, well if you kept your hands off of your Husband you would not have fallen pregnant again so soon. And it's not as though you were totally unaware that I fell pregnant despite still breast feeding Halley.

Also, the fact is, that Doctor should have had more sense to wait until Leonard was seated before she revealed the news that you're having twins, you really ought to sue her ass".

"Well first of all I was pressured into sex, shortly after having Honey Marie and I can't sue Doctor Kenyon as she is my best customer," then Penny mumbled as she added, "And she let's me use her cabin in Big Bear" Penny revealed in mitigation for both falling pregnant with twins, and Doctor Kenyon's misjudgment regarding Leonard.

Penny then paled visibly as she described the awful sound of Leonard's head hitting the floor.

"Penny, Leonard Will be OK, they're only keeping him in tonight for observation." her friend replied soothingly

"if the X-rays had shown any fractures. I'm sure they would have said", Bernadette comfortingly reminded Penny.

Then as though suddenly hearing Penny's comment that she was pressured into sex.

Bernadette frowned, then asked Penny, "Pressured!, What! From Leonard?. Come on girl don't give me that. You could take Leonard with both arms tied behind your back?".

"Hey it is solely Leonard's fault, I'll have you know.

He insists on coming out of the bathroom after his shower, and he smells nice and his robe is open at the chest, and he smiles at me and….(_at this point Penny emitted a low animal like growl_).

"Don't tell me, Idris Elba's just arrived?", Bernadette asked.

"Penny sighed, "Nope, to tell you the truth, he never did.

I only said that on the plane, to try and change the subject. Amy was creeping me out, talking about sister wives.

It's only ever my Leonard who gets my motor running like that. And if you must know, there were two good reasons that I fell pregnant again.

1) I did not want to take the pill while breastfeeding Honey Marie.

And 2) I so love that really close feeling when Leonard and I make love.

It's so much more nicer, wonderful even. when doing it with someone that you're utterly crazy about," Penny confessed. "and I know that they are equally crazy about me", she added, dreamily.

"Yeah OK that's enough of that, too much information, I guess your pregnancy hormones must be working overtime" Bernadette assumed whilst blushing furiously, before adding, "yeah I know what you mean. Howard's ruined me as far as other men are concerned, and sometimes the closeness is even more important than the sex itself."

Then hurriedly changing the subject she went on to ask, "So Mrs I-don't-want-kids Hofstadter, how are you feeling, now that you're expecting twins this time?".

Then before Penny could reply another driver veered into Bernadette's lane which resulted in Bernadette shouting at the top of her voice, "Yeah, don't bother signaling Jack, I'm psychic." which promptly woke up Honey Marie and therefore Penny was then too occupied with calming her daughter by letting her suckle on her breast, and feeling somewhat relieved while she did so, that Bernadette owned a van with blacked out windows.

Also Penny decided against revealing the rather embarrassing admission to Bernadette, that she always felt that way about her Leonard, pregnancy hormones therefore had nothing to do with it.

XXXXXXX

Once they were safely back at 4A, and comfortably seated with the obligatory cup of coffee for Bernie while Penny poured herself a large orange juice, that Bernadette repeated her question.

She felt more than a little concerned at how her dear friend was really feeling, as she was now forced to cope with a four month old, as well as now pregnant with twins. Taking Penny's earlier reluctance at becoming a mother into consideration.

But to Bernadette's relief. Penny swelled with pride as she answered, "Well, as you know Honey Marie certainly was quite a shock, but as soon as I felt her there inside me, I just knew I wanted her so much.

And the moment she was born, wow! I was so happy I wept buckets.

And now I can't wait to meet my two little guys, I'm so happy and excited", Penny revealed, her eyes shining with happiness. If any further evidence was required.

"I'm so pleased you're so happy about your children. Yeah, I think it's the best thing ever being a mom.

Seriously though, I'm not at all surprised that you changed your mind over having children.

Lets face it, you kept changing your mind over dating Leonard enough?" Bernadette reminded her.

Penny slowly nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah. My head was all over the place, thanks mainly to Kurt, and then Mike, and other guys I dated in Omaha. I came to think that that was the normal thing for guys, being only interested in me for sex, well that and the fact they considered me to be hot arm candy to just show off and make them look good", Penny sighed sadly as she cast her mind back.

"And I just could not get it into my head that Leonard thought differently.

"Also, the other reason was, Leonard was more than just cute. He was also the smartest guy I have ever met but sweet with it too. And that bothered me. All I was, was a terrible actress, and an even lousier waitress.

You see, I was convinced that Leonard would want, and certainly deserved, a like minded woman who would be his equal. And she would also be passionate in sharing in the same things he loves, and when we dated and he told me he loved me I panicked. I was so sure I would be cast aside for such a woman, and one who did not need to keep leeching money off of him because she could not afford her rent. Or having to provide her with food because she was frequently flat broke". Penny wiped her eyes as she continued.

"And the guys I did date like Zack I found were a lot easier for me to deal with.

I mean, if they broke up with me then the only thing that would be hurting, would be my ego.

But Leonard?, I found it so hard.

I had never known myself to have that restless feeling. That the only place I really wanted to be was wherever Leonard was and I just did not understand then what it all meant.

I just could not get him out of my mind, no matter how hard I tried."

Bernadette interrupted her, "So how did you cope when he dated Priya?

At the time, I thought you managed reasonably well considering".

Penny swallowed, then her eyes brimmed as she confessed how bad her feelings were, at that time.

"Oh!, you're so wrong. I didn't at all, no it was an absolute nightmare.

As soon as my door was locked for the night. I would scour my apartment for any alcohol and just drown my sorrows. I'm ashamed to admit it now, but I was so desperate to stop feeling miserable that I even sponged some money off of Leonard just to buy some liquor.

I feel terrible about it now, you see I lied, I just told him it was to pay my credit card," she revealed shamefacedly.

Bernadette's face was stricken, "Oh Penny no! that's so awful. I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were struggling so badly.

You should have told me how you were feeling, maybe Amy and I could have helped with your distress?."

Penny wiped her eyes and nose on some tp, and continued to explain.

"I could not risk it getting back to Leonard, he might have broken up with her, and all because of my own stupid insecurities.

And that was the last thing I wanted to happen. It was me that screwed things up in the first place.

Happily though for me, she cheated on him anyway, and eventually we got back together.

And though I was still a little insecure for a while until Sheldon's assistant, Alex came on the scene, And although I hated that bitch at the time. I am very grateful to her now because she made me think deeply about my feelings for Leonard, and since then, in spite of a few ups and downs along the way.

I know now Leonard will be the only man for me," Penny reflected in conclusion, a huge smile now on her face.

Bernadette smiled, then teased, "Yeah, and very fortunate for your liver too," Then noticing the time she jumped up, "I'm sorry Penny, I have to run and pick up Michael and Halley from preschool. Let me know how Leonard is, won't you? Also I have to stop at the supermarket afterwards." She gave a sly smirk, then asked, "How much pickled herring do you want?".

Penny's face paled at Bernadette's question, "Are you crazy?, after the amount I barfed. I never want to see another one ever again.

And then, giggling as she left. Bernadette was out the door and rushing for the elevator.

XXXXXXX

Penny fed and changed Honey Marie, then after placing her in her crib, she phoned the hospital to see if she could find out how Leonard was. The hospital didn't say much more than that Leonard was comfortable, which did not really ease her anxiety all that much.

Then, seeing the very low power level warning on her cell, she turned the device off and put it on charge.

She prepared a pasta salad for herself, which she ate while watching TV. though without really paying much attention to the show. Her mind was elsewhere. Too busy fretting over the current welfare of her husband.

After Penny had eaten. In order to ease her anxiety somewhat, she busied herself by ironing some shirts of Leonard's.

Then having finished her task.

She was about to hang Leonard's shirts up in his closet, when Honey Marie awoke and instantly demanded another feed.

And after Honey Marie was fed, mom had to change her daughter again, Penny, hugged and kissed her daughter, before placing her little princess back in her crib for the night and crooned a soft lullaby until Honey Marie fell fast asleep.

By this time, Penny herself was feeling somewhat fatigued after her event filled day, and she really felt like having someone croon a lullaby for her, (_preferably Leonard_). And she decided to turn in for the night herself. At first though, sleep eluded her until she hugged Leonard's pillow and while breathing in his scent, she too soon joined her daughter in slumber.

XXXXXXX

At 04:12 am Leonard quietly opened the door to 4a and tiptoed towards the couples bedroom. By the light of his cellphone he could see Penny there, clutching his pillow, sound asleep and gently snoring.

She looked so beautiful laying there, and Leonard was loathe to wake her. But the urgent phone call that Leonard had received from Penny's mother earlier, had forced his hand and he gently shook her shoulder.

Penny startled at the touch immediately came awake, her heart thumping with fear at what she thought, in her half-asleep state, was an unwanted intruder.

"It's OK, it's me Honey," Leonard told her quietly.

Penny launched herself across the bed with relief and tightly hugged her husband.

"Sweetie! You should not be here, are you OK?", she asked him seriously, then added, How are you feeling?," she asked him a little nervously.

Leonard immediately put her mind at rest. "I'm OK. I signed myself out. I've just got a slight headache, and a large bump on my head but I have no nausea or dizziness.

"You sure your OK Sweetie?" Penny frowned as she asked him again.

"Honey I swear I'm fine. I had to leave there. You see Penny I got a call from your Mom, as she was unable to reach you. your Dad has been taken ill and is currently in the trauma Hospital in Omaha."

Penny gasped, then hurriedly borrowed Leonard's cell in order to quickly call her Mother back. She knew her mother would not be able to sleep for worrying over her Father. Just as much as Penny worried over Leonard.

"Hi Mom. How is Dad doing?….", Penny began as she moved into the lounge.

After talking to her Mother for half an hour. Penny returned to the bedroom to find Leonard to tell him about her Mom's call only to discover Leonard had fallen into a deep sleep.

Penny though, was feeling a little relieved. As she was not certain how Leonard would take her news.

She badly needed to talk to someone.

Then deciding that Amy was nearer, she fed and changed her daughter. Then waited until 07:15, which was Sheldon's allotted time for his bathroom schedule. She carried Honey Marie over to apartment 4B.

"Hi Penny, come in," Amy greeted her as she took Honey Marie from Penny's arms, then sitting down she began to fuss over the little girl. Then turning to Penny, she asked her, "What's up Bestie?."

At Penny's news that she was expecting twins, Amy gaped at her in astonishment.

"Wow Penny, for a woman that didn't want kids, you sure ain't very good with using contraception are you?. It might be shutting the stable door but I will get you a lot of pamphlets on the different methods you could use. That is before you overpopulate Pasadena single handed, well including Leonard that is, but then again he's not using his hands...but neither are you?"

at which point Penny interrupted her before Amy began to enthusiastically describe in vivid detail.

All about coitus and how to use the various methods of contraception before coitus.

"Amy! Please! Look I really need some advice, this is why I came over this Morning," Penny told her with more than a little exasperation.

Amy pondered for a minute or two, before "Well? You should be OK, the elevator is now working, so it'll make it much easier for you regarding transporting your offspring. Incidentally, did you know?, apparently the people upstairs told me that when the engineers first came to look at the elevator, they found that someone had thrown a tree down the shaft?. Honestly, I just can't understand some people!"

"Amy no. please stop. Listen. My dad's been taken ill and though they need to do some tests, they've told us that it is very unlikely that he will be able to work on the farm again.

And we can't sell the farm. Because I know my dad, and he will just give up. My mom's afraid what Randall will try and grow and as for Lisa, she has never been interested in the farm at all.

My mom wants me to interview a farm manager for crop planning, seeing the need to replace equipment, that sort of thing.

But she also wants me to have overall control of the farm. I can get dad's advice on things, once he recovers but it means me leaving California, and moving back home.

And I just don't know how I'm going to break it to Leonard.

I have no idea whether he will want to come with me or stay here.

I just feel so torn. I love my husband very much, but I also love my father, and now I'm pregnant with these two little guys….." and at this point Penny burst into tears.

Amy immediately went to comfort her bestie, (that is after much haranguing of Sheldon to get him to hold Honey Marie while she did so).

"I get it now", Sheldon exclaimed suddenly.

"Get what Sheldon?" Amy inquired, (_and_ _feeling somewhat annoyed and puzzled at his sudden interruption_),.

"What Leonard and Penny have in common, They both overthink things", Sheldon happily reasoned.

"Not helping Sheldon", Amy told him in exasperation, while still trying to comfort Penny.

"Penny", Amy began. "You know Leonard's crazy about you. And you also know how depressed he got when you told him you did not want children".

At this, Penny gasped in astonishment, "Leonard got depressed?", she ejaculated as her tears began to flow again.

"Oops sorry, cat's out the bag. The truth is Leonard hid it from you. He did not want to put pressure on you. So he did not want you to know", Amy explained, feeling embarrassed at her careless indiscretion.

"Anyway, now that he has that family that he wanted so much, do you really think he would stay here rather than being with you all?". Then holding Penny's shoulders. Amy pleaded with Penny to talk to Leonard.

"Where is my science weekly magazine?", Sheldon suddenly piped up.

"It's, there, on your desk Sheldon", Amy informed him.

"No I'm referring to the one I was reading ten months and four days ago at 7:45pm. It was just before you asked me which brand of cream for treating thrush would I prefer for us to use?.

After which you put my magazine away," Sheldon elucidated helpfully.

Amy's face was a picture, as her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment, "Sheldon!" she shouted angrily. As she pointed to a pile of magazines in the corner

"But it might be helpful to Leonard?", Sheldon answered simply. Then he walked over to the pile and located the issue he wanted Leonard to read, before handing it to Penny.

Penny Hugged them both and thanked them. Then taking her daughter she returned to 4A, with the copy of science weekly tucked under her arm.

XXXXXXX

Penny, opened her door and entered the lounge to find Leonard was standing by the kitchen counter getting himself some breakfast. Upon noticing Penny's tear streaked face, Leonard inquired of her father's health.

Penny could not avoid facing the truth any longer, and she began to relate to her husband all that had been planned regarding her father and the farm.

Leonard thought for a moment or two before moving towards Penny and gently embraced his wife and daughter revealing his feelings toward them both.

"Penny. When I was still at Princeton. The time soon came when we had to choose the field of study that we would be specializing in. And our Professor at the time advised us to choose the one we were most passionate about.

You, my darling and our children are my passion. Therefore my family is much much more important than my career.

So Penny. Where you go, I go," Leonard told her, while wordlessly noticing the look of relief on his wife's face.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hofstadter Change Continuation

Chapter 2

Penny, now feeling much happier, knowing that Leonard will be going with her back to Nebraska.

Suddenly remembered the magazine that Sheldon had given her, and handed it over to her husband. Saying as she did so, "Sheldon thought that you might find this useful?"

Leonard kissed her as he took the magazine and quickly flicked through it, wondering as he did so what was it that Sheldon wanted him to read?

The answer came among the snippets of news towards the back of the magazine.

It was reporting on the university of Nebraska's plans for building a dedicated science research facility towards the outskirts of the city of Omaha, where land prices would be much cheaper for building. It would be a united project between Lincoln and Omaha universities and the aim of this joint operation was that it would hopefully raise the ranking of the combined universities.

Leonard wasted no time in making inquiries if there might be a need for experienced scientists at this new facility. and on receiving a reply in the affirmative, He quickly emailed his CV over to them, in the form of a PDF attachment.

Then feeling a mixture of emotions between excitement and fear at this possible new assignment, he went across to 4B and thanked Sheldon for his kind thought, before returning to 4A where he busily prepared the evening meal for Penny and himself, while Penny saw to Honey Marie's needs.

Later as the couple sat close together on the sofa, Leonard showed Penny, the magazine article detailing the university of Nebraska's plans and informed her that he had submitted his application for a position at the new facility in Omaha.

"I'm sorry, I know should have asked you beforehand, but I did it for us.", He began nervously.

"You see all we can afford to buy at present is a similar place to this, with two bedrooms.

which really won't be big enough with our two babies due in a few months. As you know, house prices in LA are rocketing, and I thought if we all lived in that big farmhouse of Wyatt's, we can help your mom and dad to run the farm.

OK I know I don't know much about farming but I can learn.

So?, what do you think?"

Penny carefully considered Leonard's plan for them.

"Well Sweetie. Though I would have preferred you to tell me first," She said seriously, before adding, "You're right though. When I finally had a chance to think about our daughter as well as these two," She admitted, "I, Just as you did, could not possibly see how we could manage to live here, our combined wage, even if I was able to return to work would be under pressure with the rent for this place as well as child care for three children, which would be about $120 a day.

So as to saving for a bigger place, it would take half a lifetime on the money we would have left.

So Leonard yeah you did good. Moving back to my family home is our only solution.

And at least I already know it's a great place to raise a family."

"oh, and by the way Leonard. Would you mind us not telling our families yet about the twins? As I think it will be a nice surprise for my dad when he comes home," Penny pleaded suddenly.

Leonard smiled as he gave his approval, "yeah, that's a good idea, Penny. I'll wait until then, before I tell my Parents. After my mom's surprising reaction when we announced that we were expecting our little girl. Was a little overwhelming to say the least," Leonard replied.

"yes, I remember, it was crazy. A few days after we told her, this delivery driver shows up with a van full of expensive baby equipment and baby clothes. And what really bothered me the most, was that my daughter has more designer labels than I have", Penny noted ruefully. Before adding, "I Wonder, could you convince her when you tell her about the twins, that they are crazy about 24ct gold jewelry and diamond studded earrings?" Penny asked him hopefully.

The rest of the evening, (_apart from one or the other getting up to see to Honey Marie,_) was spent planning their move.

It was decided that Penny would go back first with their daughter, taking all Penny's and Honey Marie's clothes and personal effects, with her while Leonard, after enlisting the help of the rest of their friends would pack the furniture, arrange things with the removal company and ensure the apartment was clean and tidy, in order to ensure the refund of the deposit on the apartment. Which Leonard would split with Sheldon, after taking Penny's deposit on 4A into consideration.

As this arrangement, both Leonard and Penny hoped. Would ensure the shortest amount of time that the couple would spend apart from each other.

XXXXXXX

Leonard was delighted that all his friends wanted to pitch in and help.

And delighted also that Amy and Bernadette were quite determined to take Penny home in Bernadette's van, They said it would be their extended girls time together.

However a few days later, and very early one morning, Leonard could barely hide his sadness.

When he found himself standing on the sidewalk, along with Sheldon, Rajesh and Howard, who, with his children Halley and Michael.

Who were at that moment being vigorously hugged and kissed by their mother.

While Bernadette's van now loaded with Penny's and Honey Marie's things, and seemingly eager for it's journey to Nebraska.

Sheldon was there giving Amy some, (_What he thought was vital counsel. Particularly in not getting distracted by any of those burly sun tanned farm hands, and the need to always wear a hat, and also to always use factor 50 sun cream while labouring at the age old task of corn-husking._)

Penny too had a lump in her throat and the awful empty feeling in her stomach, as she tightly held Leonard's hand until it was time to leave, not even letting go, as she said goodbye to the guys.

And when the moment finally came when Bernadette told Penny, "OK girl mount up, it's time to roll."

simultaneously, Leonard and Penny with their tears brimming at their impending separation hugged each other tightly, and begging each other to, "Please, take care.", and after many I love you's they regretfully parted.

Penny, then forlornly got into the van and as it began driving away, Leonard, as he sadly waved to the love of his life. Vowed to himself that this will be the very last time he will ever be parted from Penny again.

"OK kids, let's see your uncle Leonard home and then we'll go to McDonald's", Howard told his offspring. And in the process defying Bernie's strict instruction for Howard to make them a healthy pasta salad when he got home.

Sheldon though was still standing there, mouth agape in amazement. And when Rajesh asked him if he was coming back to 4A,

Sheldon could only mutter to himself incredulously, "Penny really does love Leonard, doesn't she?"

"Wow dude, A Nobel prize winner and you've only just figured that out?"

Then Rajesh Added, "Yep. Penny is, who she is and Leonard is who he is, and yet love still happened between them. those two are utterly crazy over each other, It's really beautiful to see."

And at this even Sheldon agreed, saying simply, "yes, it certainly is".

then they all somberly returned to 4A.

XXXXXXX

With her pregnancy hormones running riot, Penny had felt more keenly than ever, her utter sadness at leaving dear friends and the memories of the events in her life in Pasadena flooding back to her mind.

And then her emotions markedly increased all the more, as she looked back at her dear sweet Leonard, as he faded into the distance as they drove away.

And suddenly, it all became far too much for her to cope with. And Penny was unable to stop herself sobbing uncontrollably as they left Pasadena and headed for Interstate 15 to Omaha.

Which Shocked Amy and Bernadette to the core, as they had never witnessed Penny to be so acutely distressed. Leaving them feeling utterly helpless as to how they could help her.

Bernadette had decided to make it a seven day trip. Two days to get there. With the girls taking turns at the wheel, three days staying at the farm to see Penny settled.

before the return leg on the remaining two days.

When they reached Las Vegas, and stopped in a restaurant to eat.

Penny immediately seized the opportunity to have a very long and tearful phone call to Leonard, with the couple reminiscing on their wedding in the city.

"I can't believe we were so stupid to almost sabotage our nuptials. I know I could never ever be as happy as I am now I have you, my strawberry pop tart," Penny lovingly reminded Leonard, which immediately sent him weeping too, as he agreed.

And indeed Penny would have still been on the phone to her Leonard, had not Amy reminded her firmly that Penny needed to eat for the sake of that precious little cargo she was carrying in her tummy.

Penny sadly ended the call with an impassioned I love you Leonard, and promising to call as soon as they reached Denver, Colorado. Where they intended to stay for the night. Before continuing early the next morning

So, while Bernadette fed Honey Marie with some propriety baby food, as she teased Penny with, "Good to know. So Leonard is Penny's strawberry pop tart?". Penny just glared at her as she ate. Knowing full well that Bernadette will from now on be frequently bringing that up, every time they talked. Things like, "Hi Penny. How are you?, and how is your strawberry pop tart?"

XXXXXXX

Leonard, now numbly sat, and hated the oppressive silence, which had now fallen on 4A, and stared sadly at his phone, almost pleading with it that he might hear his wife's voice again.

Half an hour later, Howard returned, because he knew how his friend hated being alone and he convinced Leonard to come and stay at his place.

Leonard was at first puzzled as to where Howard's children were?, until Howard had revealed that he had left them with Stuart and Denise, who were round at Howard's place.

As he sat in Howard's lounge. Leonard,, now feeling a little happier with familiar faces around him. Was rather puzzled that, once the furniture had been removed. Then Stuart and Denise would happily clean the apartment for him.

Leonard, at once touched by their kindness. Immediately had his illusions shattered when Howard informed him that Stuart and Denise were hoping to become the new tenants of 4A.

And if Leonard could put a good word in for them to the letting agent, then they would be very grateful.

Then later, after the couple had left. Howard explained their reason for wanting to move to 4A Los Robles.

Denise's, (very strange,) housemate had categorically refused to move out.

So it left Denise with no choice but to move to another apartment with Stuart.

Leonard broke into a smile as he imagined what Sheldon's likely reaction would be towards his new neighbours.

XXXXXXX

Despite taking frequent stops for them all to stretch their legs and take toilet breaks. After traveling for about 840 miles, things began to get rather tense.

And when Penny was unable to calm her fretful daughter, they all decided to find the nearest place they could stay at for the night.

They eventually found a reasonably nice hotel in Glenwood Springs and booked two double rooms.

One room for Penny and Honey Marie in which Penny was able to obtain a crib for Honey Marie.

While Amy and Bernadette had the other double room.

And as soon as the girls entered their rooms they all made a headlong rush for the bathrooms, and a shower. However it was quickly realized that someone had to stay with Honey Marie while the other two showered, so Penny took the opportunity to wash Honey Marie using the sink, and put her in her pajamas, letting Bernadette use her shower while Amy used the shower in the other room.

Then Bernadette, (after taking, as it seemed so to Penny, an eternity to shower,) before finally Bernadette took over the babysitting duties while Penny took her turn in the shower.

As they were all feeling very tired, having been on the road since 5 AM. They ordered their dinner through room service, having it delivered to Penny's room, and after all had eaten Penny cleaned Honey Marie's face, before placing her in the crib with her white teddy bear. Then Penny quickly let Leonard know they were all OK, with apologies for the brief phone call. Telling Leonard that she would doubtless fall asleep on him if she had to talk longer, so after sincerely telling Leonard that she loved him very much and wished he was here with them both, Leonard told her that he loved her very much too, just as sincerely.

Then Penny settled down for the night, and was soon sound asleep.

XXXXXXX

Penny awoke the next morning and yawned as she stretched as she sleepily asked Leonard who was still slumbering behind her if he would like his coffee yet.

The answer in the affirmative though came with a voice that sounded like Bernadette.

Penny was immediately awake and puzzled as to why Bernadette had seemingly changed rooms for the night.

"You must have known that Amy tends to bite during the night. Why didn't you tell me?" she said, now in that voice that was uncannily like Howard's mother.

Suddenly a distant memory of sharing a room with Amy returned to her, but all Penny would say in her defence was, "Oh!". So while Bernadette ordered coffee and breakfast, and checked on Honey Marie. Penny after using the toilet, then made a bee line for the shower.

She showered for about four minutes then she suddenly had to make a headlong rush to the toilet and shout for her friends Ralph and Hughie.

Bernadette, at hearing the sound of vomiting entered the bathroom to see if Penny needed help, took one look and then quickly fled back to the room, while shouting through the door, "You could have warned me you wasn't wearing a stitch?".

Later, Penny emerged after having her shower, and washed the vomit out of her hair in the process explained.

"I'm sorry, But I was in too much of a rush".

"Yeah, OK, It was just too much, your Leonard might like to see it, but it does absolutely nothing for me."

"I'm sorry Penny. I should know, I have been through it myself. Are you going to be OK for traveling today?"

"I'll see how I feel perhaps after a little bowl of cereal," Penny informed her.

Soon breakfast and Amy arrived together.

"Now that's what I call good timing." Then turning to Bernadette Amy said, "You should have stayed with me, instead of getting up so early and waking my bestie up. That girl really needs her beauty sleep with those twins, you know," Amy chided Bernadette.

"yeah! As if I had a choice," Bernadette muttered inaudibly.

After a small bowl of cereal and some apple juice, and while she ate. Amy washed, dressed and fed little Honey Marie, and Penny felt much more able to continue her journey home.

And half an hour later, after Penny had once again declared her love to Leonard, smiling broadly as he declared his love to her and wished him good morning and to take care.

Then they were back on interstate 70 headed towards Denver.

XXXXXXX

Leonard, his worries now eased a little after his telephone conversation with Penny, began preparing his breakfast, and as he ate, he read through his letter of resignation to Professor Siebert.

Then he read again the email he had received from The university of Nebraska,

It read

Dear Dr Hofstadter,

I Professor Wilhelm Schmidt, of the board of Nebraska University, have carefully examined your Curriculum Vitae.

And I find that I am particularly impressed by the letter of gratitude from the esteemed Professor Stephen Hawking for your valued service towards the advancement of science.

It is therefore my great pleasure to offer you the tenured position as team leader on a plasma investigation study group.

While the construction of the buildings is nearly complete. I am afraid it will take an estimated seventeen months to receive and install all the equipment required.

If you are willing to aid us in the installation and setting up. then could you be available to assume your tenure in say four Months time. With your agreement therefore, we will set aside a day nearer the time to discuss with you your duties, salary, healthcare, and vacation days, etc.

Yours faithfully

Professor Wilhelm Schmidt, PhD.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hofstadter Change Continuation

Chapter 3

Leonard whistled happily as he mailed his acceptance letter to Dr Wilhelm Schmidt. and later as he drove to Cal tech. He went over in his mind on what he wanted to say to Professor Siebert, regarding his resignation.

Then he considered which outstanding tasks needed to be done. In order to expedite his move to Nebraska. And more importantly for Leonard, the sooner these were carried out. then the less time he would have to be apart from his wife.

For Leonard was a deeply sensitive man probably due to his upbringing. And the feeling of being isolated from his wife was causing him to suffer an almost obscure pain.

So as soon as Professor Siebert reached his office, Leonard was already there and nervously waiting for him to arrive.

Siebert, feeling a little vexed that he had yet to get his morning coffee, before tackling the required issues of the day. Motioned for Leonard to enter his office.

And as soon as they were seated. Leonard, after handing Siebert his letter of resignation, began to explain, while wringing his hands through his nervousness. His urgency in wanting to leave as soon as possible in order that he may join his wife, who was pregnant with twins, as well as his daughter, in Nebraska.

Siebert leaned forward and fixed Leonard with his keen gaze.

"Dr Hofstadter, may I remind you, that some weeks ago you stood there in that spot, demanding that I assign you to a position of team leader on a plasma investigation group. and I assigned you to be a co-leader on a photon entanglement team. Which you agreed to.

Now you stand there and tell me that you are resigning. Unfortunately this will take me some time to assign a new co-leader, and he will need at least six weeks or more for you to get him up to speed on this project.

Therefore your resignation is accepted. But as to you leaving in a week's time. I'm afraid Dr Hofstadter, that is simply not possible. So please close the door on your way out, he said, ending any further discussion. Then he rose to make his much needed coffee.

XXXXXXX

Leonard, now feeling utterly deflated. listlessly roamed the corridors of the science building. And shuddered inwardly at how Penny was going to take the news.

She had revealed to him after their marriage at how it had affected her, when he left for the North Pole, and markedly, even more so when he went on the science expedition for Professor Hawking. and now, how quickly will her anxieties move from angst to a vocal broadside against her husband. Especially now she was under the stress of, not only pregnancy, and taking care of her daughter. But also now having to run the family farm into the bargain.

Leonard usually loved to hear his wife's voice, but now he was dreading her telephone call to him later today.

XXXXXXX

Leonard's Dreaded call came as soon as Penny reached Denver. And the moment he heard her, "hi, Sweetie", Leonard quickly explained his predicament. But apart from "What!", Penny said nothing until with a terse, "Just get to the farm as quick as you can." Before Penny furiously hung up on Leonard.

The girls then went to a diner for a meal, and as they were walking back to the car Penny in attempting to open a small carton of drink for Honey Marie. Broke the straw in trying to insert it into the hole, and with a screech of rage, she hurled the carton down onto the sidewalk, which immediately burst open on impact.

Immediately Honey Marie burst into tears.

Amy then quickly left to buy the little girl another carton. And not having knowledge of Siebert's making difficultys, wondered at Penny's extreme reaction in her inability to open a drink carton.

Bernadette, at once knew that there was something more to Penny's upset than met the eye, and she then carefully asked her friend if anything was the matter.

Penny now felt ashamed at causing her daughter to be upset through her own frustration, meekly told Bernadette all that Leonard had told Penny in his call.

"Was Leonard OK?, only I imagine he would be pretty upset himself," Bernadette asked, out of fear it could somehow unsettle her dear friends marriage.

Penny sighed, as she considered, "No, well not too much. I could tell by the tone in his voice, yes, she sighed, I guess he was very much upset himself."

"listen could you take care of Honey Marie for me please? I had better ring Leonard back. Though what I am going to do without him for six weeks or more, I just don't know", Then Penny hurried off to find a quieter place away from the traffic.

By the time Amy had returned, Bernadette had got Honey Marie safely strapped into her seat and Honey Marie, now recovered from her fright, sat there happily drinking her juice.

While they waited for Penny's return. Bernadette related to Amy why Penny had got so upset.

Amy sat there for a while in contemplation, before suddenly getting out, saying as she did so, "I've just remembered, I've got to ring Sheldon."

Then a few minutes later. A much happier Mrs Penny Hofstadter returned. And at Bernadette's questioning look Penny told her, "It's OK, we're good. He's so sweet, he told me if I didn't care about him then I would not have got as upset as I did. So, anyway, he's going to talk to Howard and see if they can put their heads together, they may come up with something."

"Listen Sheldon,….. yes I know I called you ten minutes ago. Look Professor Siebert refuses to let Leonard leave for another two months. Apparently he told Leonard that he needs to get the new co-leader up to speed on the project.

And that is only after Professor Siebert finds a new co-leader.

I think Siebert is playing hard ball with Leonard as some kind of revenge.

But I think I know how to change Siebert's mind for him.

Now then there is a university fund raising evening in a months time, so I want you to lay it on the line to Professor Siebert that we will not be attending his fund raiser unless he let's Leonard go to be with Penny", "… Yes I know it's blackmail…..and I know we need a serious upgrade on the mainframe Sheldon.

but Professor Siebert is hurting our dearest friends and this is the only way I can see, that will make him let Leonard go.

OK, Thank you Sheldon. I love you. I will call you again when we arrive at Big Springs, goodbye," and Amy smiled to herself as she walked back to the car.

XXXXXXX

Sheldon sat and drank his chai tea as he considered Amy's plan. He had certainly married a brilliant strategist.

For the attraction of, not one but two Nobel Laureates to potential patrons of the university was huge and any lack of the appearance of said Nobel Laureates would drastically affect the numbers of affluent patrons attending the fund raiser.

And after all, as Amy had taught him. nothing is more important than our friends, and Sheldon was forced to admit, he himself, would be unpleasantly affected to a great degree.

Then this uncharitable action by Professor Siebert could potentially result in a rift between Leonard and Penny. Which would certainly affect Sheldon's homoeostasis.

XXXXXXX

Penny sat in the back of the car. And as Honey Marie was dozing in her seat. She tried to work out how it was that the more the years passed, the more she craved Leonard if they had to be apart from each other for more than a couple of weeks, 'I'm sure Sheldon could explain that math,' She thought.

Before their engagement, each and every time they broke up, she would inevitably be back in his arms again inside a month.

And it was not as if it was one sided either. For she knew Leonard would get quite down if she was away.

In fact, the time she went home for the Xmas holidays to be with her family, only for extreme weather to hit that area, when it was time for her to return back to Pasadena. Which delayed her return for the best part of a week.

A few days later, Bernadette had revealed how in just those few days, Leonard had been quite tetchy and unsettled, and he did not revert to his usual self until she had safely returned.

Penny placed her hands on her tummy, which was now becoming more than noticeable.

And smiled as she came to the conclusion that Leonard and Penny were always meant to be. There was simply no other explanation.

She hugged herself in delight at the results of her own reasoning and then moved onto the thought that if she wanted to surprise her parents with her pregnancy, then Penny had better go shopping the moment she came across a woman's clothing store for some roomier dresses. Though she was sure her mother Susan would be bound to notice.

But her dad would still be cock-a-hoop though, when she makes the announcement that she is expecting his twin grandchildren.

Bernadette, riding shotgun. Was feeling pleased that Amy was taking her turn at driving. And after Amy, then Penny would drive, so Bernadette's turn would not come round for another three hours.

She was finding the journey a lot harder than she planned. It just didn't seem that long as she looked at the map when planning the route at home.

They really had overdone the travelling on the first day. Which made them all so fatigued that evening. Resulting in the girls leaving much later the next day, And now they would be pushed to reach Big Springs for an unplanned stop for the night. making it a day later to reach their destination.

Bernadette then considered the return leg. This time with only Amy and herself sharing the driving. And worse still, when she finally gets home, will be Howard. Who would no doubt take great pleasure in telling her, "I told you so. And knowing Howard. Telling her several times over."

And that will be the hardest thing for Bernadette to cope with. That is Howard being proved right.

About an hour later they pulled into a gas station to fill up when Amy, in noticing that Penny had joined her daughter in counting sheep.

Beckoned to Bernadette to follow her a little way from The car.

"Have you thought about the drive back? as there will only be you and me. And the return journey will be a lot more arduous." Amy grimaced as she added, and I have had enough of this trip as it is. How do you feel?) She asked Bernadette.

"Well, I still want to take them home. But Yeah I have had enough of this too," Bernadette admitted.

"Excellent! then this is what I propose. I will purchase the mini-van from you. And give it to Penny when we arrive at the farm. I will ask Leonard to give his car to you, then he can fly out to join Penny and his daughter. Penny gets the mini-van she will really need, to transport her three children rather than a battered farm pick-up, then Leonard, who will now be flying, instead of driving. Will be with Penny a lot earlier than either expected.

And you can buy another mini-van when you are back home in Pasadena.

And also we can stay longer with Penny, before we fly back to Pasadena in comfort.

Bernadette meditated on Amy's proposition for all of ten seconds, before telling Amy, "Agreed, but only if you give me half the cost of the van. After all Penny is my dear friend too.,"then Bernadette ruefully admitted. Though when I do get home to Howard. I will have to eat crow and dress up like a Catholic schoolgirl again. But Penny will be so happy. So I guess it will be worth it." And the two women hugged. Both now blissfully looking forward to flying back in comfort in business class.

XXXXXXX

Knock, Knock, Knock, Professor Siebert.

Knock, Knock, Knock, Professor Siebert.

Knock, Knock, Knock, Professor Siebert.

At which Professor Siebert responded with an incredulous, "Come in?."

Sheldon entered, to be regarded with a weather eye by Professor Siebert.

Ah, Dr Cooper. I find I am in rather a hurry and I am in no mood for a two hour lecture by yourself on the rules and regulations of this University for whatever problems you are having.

Rules and regulations I note, that you seem to quote only to your advantage," Siebert warned.

"Then I will get straight to the point. I understand that in a Months time. You have an open evening to attract Patrons in order to gain financial support for this University.

. My Wife and I wish you to know, that we will refuse to attend this function, which will no doubt discourage said patrons due to your lack of regard for the importance of this event.

unless of course you allow my friend Dr Leonard Hofstadter to join his wife in Nebraska.

As soon as possible," Sheldon informed him unequivocally.

Siebert's mouth gaped open in astonishment at Dr 'upright' Sheldon Cooper using blackmail to achieve his own ends.

"I'm surprised at you Dr Cooper. You do know blackmail is wrong? And for your information Dr Hofstadter's services are needed in order to acquaint his replacement on the current state of the project?.

So in answer to your, er, request, I have to say NO!" Professor Siebert declared.

"Sir I am well aware of right and wrong, My mother taught me more often than I liked from the Bible how Jesus felt about certain issues. And you know as well as I do that Dr Monk, the other Co-leader on the team, is quite capable of providing the sufficient knowledge that your replacement requires.

You must be aware that Dr Hofstadter's father in law, has unfortunately been taken ill and is unable to run his farm. Necessitating His daughter Penny, Leonard's wife, to step into the breach and manage the farm for her father.

Also her responsibility is made heavier as she has to care for not only, her and Leonard's four month old daughter, but she is also pregnant with twins. Therefore I make request out of compassion. Not for my own gain," Sheldon explained earnestly.

"Professor Siebert leaned forward on his desk. "Dr Cooper. My concern is to this University. And not other people's family problems. So I look forward to seeing you and Dr Farrah Fowler on the sixth. And now I bid you good day."

Sheldon though seemed unfazed by Professor Siebert's abrupt dismissal. And did not move.

"I am afraid Professor, that I cannot accept this decision. You see, I have a colleague and good friend, who is an expert in electronic communications. And he has recorded this entire conversation for me.

No doubt you would not like this recording sent, not only to every affluent Patron.

But also to every staff member of this university too. And I am sure Mrs Davies at Human Resources., will be most disturbed by your lack of compassion.

So. Good day to you too Professor." and Sheldon exited Professor Siebert's office, singing to himself as he left.

Half an Hour later Leonard received a message on his cell to report to Mrs Davies at Human Resources.

XXXXXXX

The exhausted girls finally arrived at a small hotel in Big Springs and Penny almost ran to find out if Leonard and Howard were able to change Professor Siebert's mind. She nervously typed in the number and waited for Leonard to pick up. Then as Leonard's cheery voice answered, Penny squealed with delight, "He let you go, oh Sweetie I'm so relieved…... Sorry I could tell by your voice. How soon before you can set off?"…. Two or three days?

Oh Leonard that's so much better than two months. My God Leonard I just love you so much. And Honey Marie is missing her lovely daddy too.

Please Leonard try and come to me as soon as you can. But be safe Leonard, Please drive safe?

The couple then talked for some time. Before Penny with her stomach growling with hunger reluctantly ended the call.

Though not before sending dozens of kisses down the phone to her Leonard.

Then she bubbled over with happiness as she related to Amy and Bernadette the wonderful news that Leonard was now able to leave Cal Tech as she ate. Later as Penny got her daughter ready for bed.

Amy took her turn to ring Sheldon. "Hi! Sheldon. Great job, thank Howard for me…..Yes Penny was so happy. It just made it all worth it.

It will be interesting to see what she does when Leonard surprises her at the farm. She still thinks he will be driving up there…...Yeah we should arrive sometime late tomorrow Afternoon. So I will ring you then. Bye Sheldon, I Love you.

At 19:10 the next day. The girls finally arrived at the farm to be greeted by Penny's mother Susan, who squealed with delight as she took her little granddaughter from Penny's arms.

"Come in, come in all of you. I have a pot roast all ready. Oh!, And Penny, Joe Galvin will drop by on Monday afternoon to see you for the manager's position, OK.

Penny groaned, she felt she needed at least a week to recover from her journey from Pasadena.

"Honey all you have got to do is to hire him, I've rung round everyone and they have all agreed that Joe is a hard working and capable guy. I'm sorry to have to leave it to you, but I have to go to the Hospital Tomorrow, and see how your father is and to tell him you have arrived safely," Susan informed her. Then she turned her attention back to Honey Marie.

At 08:30, Monday Morning. Everything was all ready for the removals company,

And Leonard, after ringing Penny to tell her he was leaving now. Said goodbye to Denise who was already measuring up 4A.

And to everyone's surprise. Sheldon, seemed happy about who would be his new neighbours, because.

1) they played video games.

2) they will be going to Comic-con.

And 3) Sheldon was already imagining the long stimulating conversations he will no doubt enjoy over comic books.

Leonard sadly left Apartment 4A for the last time as it's tenant,

He then, assisted by Howard, Rajesh and Stuart, with Sheldon supervising, piled his luggage into the elevator.

As the doors opened, at the bottom. Howard then asked Leonard for his car keys, and exited the building, while Leonard with the rest of the guys collected Leonard's cases and bags, and carried them outside.

Leonard began walking towards his car, and wondered where Howard had gone to, and why had he not yet opened the trunk on Leonard's car,

When Leonard, at that moment heard Howard call, "Hey!, over here,"

from the drivers side of a panel van.

"You're not driving me to Nebraska as well are you?" Leonard asked him in puzzlement.

"Nope, just the airport," was Howard's reply. Bernie's parents have only got the kids for the Day."

"But what about my car?", Leonard asked in some bewilderment.

"It's alright Leonard, Everything has been taken care of, Sheldon told him.

Once Leonard's things were all loaded into the van, Leonard said goodbye to Stuart, saying as he did so, "I hope everything goes well for you and Denise, Stuart."

"Stuart looked up at the window of his new apartment and replied, "Now I have Denise, I have no doubt the future is looking brighter, even my Analyst is a lot happier to see me these Days," then turning back to Leonard, he said, "And I know things will be great too for you and Penny, and your little family. Goodbye Leonard. Take care."

Then after climbing aboard the van, Leonard, along with Rajesh, Sheldon and Howard headed for the airport.

XXXXXXX

Penny spent the Monday Morning unpacking, and then she showed Amy and Bernadette around the farm, and related to them, all the little events and incidents she experienced while growing up on the farm.

In the afternoon Amy and Bernadette decided to see what the stores had on offer in Omaha, Leaving Penny free to get ready for her meeting with Mr Galvin.

She wished with all her heart that her Leonard was here, he was always did have that magic touch for her, whenever she needed to feel that wonderful calm feeling whenever she was stressed.

She retrieved from her wardrobe her favourite pink matching business jacket and skirt, that Leonard had bought for her and went to have her shower while Honey Marie was asleep in her crib.

She was only half finished in the shower when her Daughter began to cry.

So, still dripping wet she grabbed her robe and a towel and went to comfort the little girl.

Penny quickly found she was unable to put her daughter down for more than five minutes at a time, for as soon as she left her a bit longer than that,, Honey Marie would start to cry. Even when Penny placed her on her play mat with her toys.

So Penny had to struggle to dry herself and dress and all the while having to frequently pick her crying daughter up to try and comfort her.

Penny briefly put the little girl down again, while she hurriedly put on her skirt, only to find that her pregnancy had increased her girth and she was unable pull the zip up.

Penny hastily looked in drawers and found to her relief, a large safety pin with which she pinned her skirts waistband together, and then piling her hair into a messy bun before fixing it in place with a hair grip.

Penny carried her fretful daughter and had only got halfway down the stairs when Joe Galvin rang the doorbell.

Penny quickly opened the door and asked him to come in as she rushed into the room where her father had his office of sorts.

She quickly placed her daughter in her play pen with her teddy bear and to Penny's relief. the little girl stopped crying and cuddled her teddy.

Penny gave a sigh of relief and sat down at the old desk.

Then Joe entered, and rather to Penny's surprise, also his wife Stella. Who, for some strange reason had accompanied her husband.

Penny stood up and introduced herself to the couple.

While Joe accepted her friendly handshake, Stella ignored Penny's greeting.

"I don't suppose you remember me, do you", Stella began, coldly.

You see I went to the same high school as you," Stella illuminated.

And as Stella lowered her gaze after this revelation, she noticed, for the first time that Penny was wearing her wedding ring.

Penny was immediately on guard, 'Holy crap on a cracker.' she thought.

Going by Stella's demeanour, Penny guessed that she had possibly incurred Stella's wrath back then. Possibly by stealing a boyfriend of Stella's.

Which Penny had done frequently, and without too much concern of who was affected by her behaviour.

And, as it seemed here some of those wronged girls had long memories.

But before Penny could point out that she was a little wild in her teenage years as a possible excuse. Honey Marie began to cry again.

Penny moved towards her daughter and picked her up exposing the gaping zip, Penny was unable to close.

"It's OK sweetie, Mommy's here." Then speaking to Stella, "I'm sorry she has been fretful all night, I just don't know what to do for her?," Penny told her, feeling somewhat fretful herself.

Stella suddenly came to the realisation that the Penny she knew in her high school years no longer existed, Instead the Penny that was here now was a harassed wife and mother, and judging by the little bump on Penny's tummy, (as any woman could immediately tell,) she was also expecting another little bundle of fun.

Stella's heart melted at the sight of the little girl. "Here let me help", Stella invited.

Then as Penny handed her crying daughter to Stella.

"Hello sweetie. you're a little cutie, what's your name", Stella asked the little girl.

"It's Honey Marie, My husband Leonard and I just felt it fitted her perfectly," Penny informed her, beaming with pride.

Honey Marie immediately stopped crying as she became enamoured by Stella's shiny silver necklace.

"What a lovely name," Stella gushed. "And aren't you lucky to have a mummy and daddy to pick that lovely name for you," then turning to Penny, Stella agreed. "It really fits her doesn't it?". And Penny's smile grew a mile wide.

Then Penny picked up a photograph from among a group of photographs on Wyatt's desk.

"This is me and my husband on our re-do wedding, we eloped for the first one you see," Penny told her as she proudly showed Stella the wedding photo.

Stella was somewhat surprised, for Penny's husband was not as Stella expected. He was neither tall, or muscular, nor athletic even. Which was the type Penny the teen always seemed to choose.

But instead there standing beside Penny, was a rather cute bespectacled man, and Penny appeared in the photograph to be blissfully happy.

And in that moment Stella's opinion of Penny changed. She decided she really liked the Penny that stood before her today.

XXXXXXX

Just at that point Penny spotted a cab pulling up and stop. And as the occupents alighted, there came a squeal of surprise mixed with utter joy as Penny rushed outside and almost sent Leonard flying with her enthusiastic embrace of welcome and reunion before covering his face with her kisses.

Joe, was to say the least utterly bewildered. He had come to, what he thought was an interview for the farm managers position. Then was rather concerned at Stalla's insistance that she accompanied him. And then fearful, at Stella's seeming hostility to Mrs Hofstadter.

And then surprisingly, the women form a bond over babies and wedding photographs.

And now this guy shows up and he did not think that Usain Bolt could have bettered Mrs Hofstadters time.

And as he stood there in some bemusement, Amy and Bernadette drove up just in time to see the moment of the couple reuniting.

"Look at them!, Why do they insist on telling people that bullcrap that Leonard wore her down?. She's like a kid in Macy's toystore?" Amy observed.

"I guess it's because she's tired of trying to convince stupid people that she is utterly nuts over Leonard," Bernadette reasoned.

"yep, and Leonard's just as crazy over her", Amy added.

XXXXXXX

Joe, feeling as he was a mere spectator in all of this, helped the cab driver bring Leonard's luggage into the house and once introductions had been made, Joe asked when the interview was going to start ?.

Penny Giggled with happiness. "I'm so sorry Joe, Don't worry your hired she said," then she invited the couple to come in for a coffee.

Then Twenty minutes later her heart felt as if it could burst with happiness, as her mother returned and to Penny's joy, accompanied by her father.


	4. Chapter 4

The Hofstadter Change Continuation,

Chapter 4

Once everyone had a coffee. And Wyatt had joined Penny with, (To his chagrin,) a glass of orange juice. Penny led Leonard, (Whose hand, Stella had noted, Penny had not released since Leonard's arrival,) and once Mr and Mrs Hofstadter, were in position and facing everyone. Penny announced,

"Please everyone, we, well Leonard and me, We're going to have twins!"

Susan, though she had guessed correctly that Penny was expecting again, but as Susan did not have any inkling whatsoever that Penny might possibly be pregnant with twins.

With the result that Susan still wept tears of joy as she, with Wyatt, excitedly hugged their daughter and son in law in congratulations.

Amy and Bernadette also joined in, in congratulating the couple, in order that Penny's parents would not discover that the two close friends of Penny's already knew.

Stella too wholeheartedly embraced Mr and Mrs Hofstadter, feeling a lot more secure now having seen clear evidence of the couples devotion for each other, now Joe would be working at the farm..

Then Leonard, accompanied by Penny. went to call his family and tell them the wonderful news.

XXXXXXX

Stella, after her introduction to Penny's friends commented.

"I just can't believe how much Penny has changed?." she revealed to Amy and Bernadette.

Before she continued to explain.

"You know, she stole not one, but two of my boyfriends and did the same thing to my friends.

And when Joe, my husband told me he had an interview for a job here, Well! I came here with him, all guns blazing to sabotage it and expose her for the horrible slut that she is.

But instead of a Vamp, I found a loving mother who was very concerned over her little girl. And also a very happily married woman, who proudly showed me her wedding photograph of her and her husband. And I realized that I had found instead a woman that I would very much like to call a friend."

"Well I can guarantee Stella, the only man Penny will ever be interested in is her Leonard", Bernadette told Stella.

Amy agreed, then remembered an incident some time ago. "Do you remember that time when Leonard was dating Priya, and we took Penny to a club to find her a fit Hunks heiney to bite. Hoping to help her get over Leonard?.

Bernadette remembered immediately, "yeah, when we got there, sure she soon got hit on but she just didn't seem interested. So after a couple of hours without her choosing anyone. And by this time our Penny had downed quite a few drinks, and we asked her has she chosen anyone yet?, and to our astonishment she said, 'No I'm still waiting for Leonard!' And then she got all depressed and begged us to take her home.

A whole nightclub full of hunky guys, but the only man that Penny wanted to love her, was Leonard. So I think your worries for your husband are needless."

"Yeah, Penny was so down she didn't even want to stop and buy an electric toothbrush?" Amy recalled.

At Stella's questioning look. Bernadette gave a slight shake of the head. As if to say, 'Don't ask.'

"So, How did they get back together again?" Stella asked, now intrigued by the couple's story.

"Well," Bernadette volunteered, "Priya cheated on Leonard with her ex boyfriend and a few weeks after that, Leonard asked Penny for a date."

"Oh!, how romantic," Stella shrieked her delight.

"Yes, it was. We were there at Penny's apartment at the time.

It was a hell of a shock too. For us to witness our worldly wise -devil may care, seen it all before, Penny. Transform into the most nervous, first time going on a date girl, we had ever seen," Amy added.

"Yeah, I think Penny tried on every dress in her wardrobe. To find the one that Leonard would like the best. And Howard told me later that Leonard was just as nervous in trying to look his best for Penny," Bernadette told Stella.

"And so, here they are today. back together with a lovely little family," Stella gushed, her eyes wide with the romanticism of it all.

"Yeah, you're right. They do make a cute family don't they." Bernadette agreed, then added, "I think in the end. They both knew deep down though that they needed each other. Penny brought Leonard out of his shell, and made him more confident. While Leonard helped Penny to learn the value of thinking a little more deeply about her life and her actions."

Meanwhile Penny was at that moment speaking with Leonard, when she suddenly remembered that he had arrived by cab, and feeling rather puzzled she asked Leonard, "When do we get the car Honey? I'm going to need it for my OB/GYN appointments, as well as other things like supermarkets, etc.?"

But Leonard just gave her that secretive smile which he often wore before he would give her a pleasant surprise.

Surprises which Penny absolutely hated. As it made her so maddeningly curious, that she would be aching to find out what Leonard had up his sleeve.

Then Leonard beckoned to Amy and Bernadette to come over.

Once the two women had walked over to join Leonard and Penny. Leonard asked them to tell Penny where Leonard's car was.

"It's Mine," Bernadette declared, "I own it now."

Penny, not knowing what was going on. Asked Leonard to explain how she was going to get anywhere without a car. Or was he expecting his precious wife and daughter, to travel in the front of a battered old pickup truck?

But Amy explained that Bernadette's mini van now belonged to Penny as a gift from herself and Bernadette, and the two women would now be flying home in comfort.

"With all your little ones you are going to need it. I can sell Leonard's car and buy another mini van when I get home," then Bernadette smiled slyly as she added, "Especially as Leonard told me he wants another couple of kids once the twins have grown a little".

Penny was overwhelmed with her friends generosity and hugged them both with thanks. Before laughing as she told Bernadette, "If Leonard wants two more children then HE, can give birth to them next time."

XXXXXXX

The next Morning, Penny's new career began in earnest with a meeting between her father, Joe and herself.

It was quickly established that money on hand for the farm was limited.

"…...Sam said he doubted whether that old baler could take another repair. And the main tractor unit needs a service at the end of the month, and we have barely enough money for a new baler as it is," Wyatt told Joe in order to bring Joe up to speed on the finances available.

"If Sam says it wont take another repair, then we can be sure he knows what he is talking about," Penny pointed out.

"Oh well, at least it will save us the cost of getting an engineer to look at it,", Joe grimaced.

Joe was secure in his own mind that Wyatt knew how to run a farm. All the hands were needed by the farm, so letting a couple of the men go was out of the question. As was cutting their. weekly wage

Somehow savings had to be made, but how?

Penny thought of the money that she and Leonard had saved together, perhaps they could use that for the farm. But she would obviously have to speak with Leonard first before she could say anything in a meeting. Also her father now needed a bedroom on the first floor. To avoid him having to use the stairs.

Although there was a toilet and a shower by the utility room her parents would still need a dedicated en suite, as well as a bedroom. The end of the house, where Wyatt's office was located, could be extended.

And on top of all that they would still need a dedicated farm office somewhere?

But this again would take quite a bit of money for the two projects to be realized. money, to Penny's frustration, they simply did not have.

It was decided in the end, that the first priority was to purchase the new baler.

And then their attention would be to make a careful examination of the books in order to see where more money could possibly be saved.

XXXXXXX

Leonard agreed to Penny using some of their savings, as they were living there rent free. It meant Penny was now able to get the tractor serviced at the end of the month. It also provided some money for other sundries the farm would need over the next month.

Though it was nowhere near enough to be able to fund all the projects Penny wanted to carry out. It did ease things a little in the meantime

Though Leonard insisted that they kept enough back for Penny, Honey Marie and their expectant twins needs.

The couple also decided to take Amy and Bernadette out for a meal on their last evening in Nebraska, to that popular Italian restaurant in Omaha that the local newspaper recommended, to thank them for their kindness in bringing Penny from Pasadena, and also for them giving her the mini van.

That night Penny slept fitfully, a combination of indigestion. Worrying over where on earth she could find the money she needed for her father, as well as for the farm. And added to that her pregnancy hormones were raging. All of which made her very short tempered.

Leonard had got up and washed, changed and fed his daughter, and prepared the couples breakfast. But after one quick glance at her breakfast, Penny rushed for the toilet to instantly alleviate her feelings of morning sickness, (which, unfortunately for Penny often continued into the late afternoon.)

Penny had never been a morning person. And now, being a mother and pregnant added to the stress of running the farm. Did not make her mornings any better.

So Leonard, fully aware of the strain that Penny was under. Decided to see if he could perhaps help on the farm, and hopefully learn something useful.

After changing into some old clothes he went outside to look around and ten minutes later he encountered Sam driving a tractor and trailer.

After offering his services, which Sam eagerly accepted. Leonard climbed unsteadily into the trailer and Sam headed for a ditch in which some John Doe had tipped some construction rubble into, and as Douglas County was expecting some more heavy rain after the frequent downpours a couple of days ago, which meant that clearing the ditch, and releasing any trapped water was vital if the adjoining field was not to suffer flooding.

XXXXXXX

After a little while Penny came to the conclusion that worrying about things that were beyond her control was certainly not going to solve her problems. Leonard almost always seemed to know what Penny needed and him giving her a little space helped her to think things through.

No. Penny decided she would just have to face things as they come. And hope a solution will soon present itself.

"Are you OK Sweetie?," Penny's mother asked her daughter. "Look Penny. I'm so sorry I had to drag you back here, but I didn't know what else to do."

"I know you were doing great in your career. And I am so grateful to you for coming back home."

Penny walked towards her mother and placed both hands on her mother's shoulders, "Mom, it's OK, really. The truth is I hated my job. I hated flirting with Doctors just to make sales. It just felt as if I was being unfair to Leonard. I know I left here with dreams of being a big star and to be rich, But now, I know I am certain in my heart I could not have achieved anything so much more valuable than what I have now.

I have a wonderful husband, I have your beautiful granddaughter and soon I will have these two as well", She said placing her hand on her tummy as she spoke.

You know, when I told Leonard on our wedding do-over that he makes me so incredibly happy, I was not exaggerating. So mom I am happy to have moved back here. Because ALL my family is here. All the treasure that I desire is here."

Susan smiled her thanks and hugged her daughter.

Penny, now feeling a little more cheerful. Collected her family's laundry and brought it down to the utility room. After leaving Honey Marie to have some, getting to know you time, with her grandmother.

She had just sorted and loaded the washing machine, when she heard someone call her from outside

So she stepped outside to find Sam, smiling broadly, as he sat on the tractor.

"Morning Mrs Hofstadter. Got a delivery fer yer," Sam added, sniggering as he did so.

Just as she was about to ask Sam what on earth he was on about, when a mud encrusted figure clumsily clambered out of the trailer.

"I sure like to see a body that are keen to get stuck in," Sam began, "Why, Dr Hofstadter here was so eager to start clearing out the ditch that he just dived straight in. Yep didn't wait for no help from no one. Seemed He was just fixin' to do the whole job his self." then Sam bust his sides in paroxysms of helpless laughter.

Leonard meanwhile, drew around him what little dignity he had left, and made his way into the house in a sort of stiff legged gait, which only served to produce more gleeful laughter from Sam.

Penny quickly followed Leonard into the utility room where she helped him off with his heavily soiled clothing. Before Leonard entered the shower to wash the mud from his person.

Once Leonard had had his shower and had his grazes seen to. And now dressed in his robe. (and it was only Penny's curiosity as to what exactly happened that she didn't emit that low animal growl she usually emitted when her Leonard was attired in that familiar way, that always got Penny going.)

"Well we pulled up alongside the ditch and I climbed down from the trailer to help Sam.

When I placed my standing foot onto a piece of rubble and I pitched head first into a couple of feet of water lying at the bottom of the ditch.

And it seems it was soil as well as rubble that was dumped, because when I was able to stand up I found I was covered in mud from head to foot.", Leonard explained sheepishly, I wanted to try and be useful to you, you see?" Leonard stated.

Penny laughed as she threw her arms around her husband, "OH Sweetie, Thank you for trying. I love you. I tell you what you can help me with," she said as she walked over and retrieved the farm accounts. "Have a look through these and see if you can find where we can save some money. And by the way Leonard, Just having you here with me is helping me immensely. As long as I have you by my side.

I know I am not facing it all alone," then she kissed him soundly, before returning to the laundry, as well as the muddy clothing.

Leonard placed a cushion on a seat at the table, and then gingerly sitting down, he began to read the figures.

XXXXXXX

Half an Hour later, Penny announced to Leonard that Honey Marie had been fed and changed and was with her grandma, and that she was taking Amy and Bernadette horse riding to show them the farm and also at the same time, Penny can check the perimeter fences for any needed repairs.

The next two hours passed by with Penny inspecting all the fences and outbuildings. While engaging in conversation with Bernadette as they rode.

Amy barely made more than a comment or two the whole time, as she was in daydreaming mode as she rode.

In her mind Amy was there, way back in the 19th century, at the time of the little house on the prairie.

Watching Sheldon Wilder as she sat on her horse. He was stripped to the waist, and his muscles rippled as he guided the mules as he ploughed the 10 acre field. Amy got quite warm watching him.

However her daydream was soon shattered when Penny introduced Amy to a modern day corn husker named John. That is to be precise a $500,000 dollar Jon Deere single pass corn cob harvester. Wyatt's pride and joy.

Eventually they came full circle to the cluster of buildings near the main entrance to the farm.

There was the house, that had been recently refurbished for the use of the new farm manager, Joe and his family.

The stables, and the now abandoned old barn. The barn had been built by Penny's grandfather, when he was a young man.

And despite it's weathered appearance, it still seemed in reasonable shape for it's age.

Wyatt had had a new barn built that was more central to the farm, and also more secure. As the old one had suffered some break-ins, and some equipment had been stolen in the past.

Penny was in thoughtful mood as they returned to the farmhouse. And as soon as she could she went to see if Leonard had any success in finding where savings could be made.

Leonard gingerly rose from his seat, feeling all the aches from the bruises on his body as he did so.

"Sorry Honey, the only saving I could possibly find, is to reduce our dependence on the energy supplier, and generate our own power. But to do so we would need to install a couple of wind turbines and site solar panels on all the outbuilding roofs. But that would cost us money initially to purchase and install all the equipment we would need," Leonard gently explained. Knowing that this news was certainly not what Penny wanted to hear.

Penny sighed in disappointment, "It's OK sweetie, thanks for looking for me. I was thinking maybe we could convert our old barn into an office with quarters upstairs. But again that would take money."

Then, after checking the time on her cell. Penny reminded Leonard that they needed to get ready for taking their friends to the restaurant. "Let's enjoy our time spent all together tonight, I must say I'm rather looking forward to it," Penny said as she headed for the bathroom.

However when the time came for them all to leave for the restaurant, Penny suddenly felt very reluctant to leave her little Princess behind.

As Honey Marie was still fretful. But at the first sight of her little red cheeks and frequent dribbling.

Susan guessed correctly that Honey Marie was cutting a tooth.

"It's Fine sweetie, I can cope with this," she smiled at her daughter Penny as she added, "I have been through it before with you and your sister and brother you know. Now go on, enjoy yourself. When you have your twin babies you won't get much opportunity to dine out you know."

And only after many promises to ring Penny immediately if any problems arose, did Penny regretfully leave Honey Marie in the care of her grandmother, and join her husband and friends as they walked to the mini-van.

Bernadette smiled to herself as she strapped herself in, thinking to herself as she did so that Penny is going to make a great mom.

XXXXXXX

As soon as the waiter brought their drinks over, Leonard knew what kind of evening he was in for,

when Bernadette immediately proposed a toast and declared, "Here's mud in your eye."

Leonard grinned sheepishly in response, and took a sip from his own drink.

For Penny it was a little depressing, she would soon be saying goodbye to her dearest friends, besides which almost the whole time at the restaurant was spent with the four of them reminiscing on the events of the fun times that they all had spent together while living in Pasadena.

Although there was one lighthearted period when Amy described her utter torment the first time she had to take care of a sick Sheldon.

As her husband and her two friends had been drinking alcohol, Penny drove home and soon found herself to be the only one still awake in the car. And as she drove she thought back to that first day she moved out of Kurt's. Things had looked pretty bleak that morning. The rent for the apartment she was moving to would take a large chunk of her wages, wages from the only job she was able to get at the time, a lowly waitress at the cheesecake factory. She remembered telling herself that in a week or so she would soon be a big star, enjoying the fame and the huge salary that went with it. Even though a small part of her knew this was an out and out lie.

She smiled as she glanced at her sleeping husband and smiled as she thought to herself, "At least if this farm turns out to be another failure, I will still have Leonard and my children. A great deal more than I had that morning over 12 years ago".

XXXXXXX

Upon finally reaching the farm Bernadette and Amy headed for their beds as they had an early flight the next morning. Penny kissed her husband awake and a bleary eyed Leonard, together with his wife made their way into the house to be met by Penny's mother who was trying to settle a fractious Honey Marie.

"Oh sweetie! Is it that tooth coming through", Penny said to her daughter as she took her from her mother Susan's arms.

"I'll push her in her stroller outside, maybe she will go to sleep that way?", Leonard suggested.

Penny smiled gratefully at her husband, and asked, "Could you do with some company sweetie?".

Leonard grinned as he replied in the affirmative, "Certainly, I'd love some. You know I never could turn down a request like that from a beautiful woman".

"As long as that woman is only me Hofstadter", Penny warned.

"Every time, Penny. Every time." Leonard answered wisely.

Wyatt had joined his wife and they watched as Leonard pushed the stroller along the farm track accompanied by Penny, who was lovingly holding Leonard's arm.

"Leonard. Do you think I'll be okay/. You know running the farm and all?," Penny asked her husband seriously.

"Yes I think you will do well. Let's face it Penny, You, with no experience at all. Procured yourself employment as a sales rep to become their top sales rep in just over a year. Honey even Bernadette said you were the most hard working person that she had ever come across. And I am sure you will be great at this too.

Penny beamed at Leonard and throwing grateful arms around him she kissed him fiercely.

"If you had told me that one day I would see our Penny happily married with family back then I would have thought you were plumb loco," Wyatt noted.

"Well I knew she would someday, Honey. Our Penny was just searching for something you see.", Susan observed.

"It's a pity she never found Leonard Sooner, could have saved a hole heap of trouble." Wyatt pointed out.

"Well first of all, She had to find out what she was searching for Wyatt," Susan explained.

"That don't make sense", Wyatt exclaimed.

"A Woman would understand," Susan replied mysteriously. Then added, "Do you know. Most of our hands have known her since she was a young girl, yet she insists they address her as Mrs Hofstadter. She is so proud of that name. And very proud of the good man she married".

"She's right there, Leonard's a great guy. Which reminds me, I'd better tell Leonard his Mother phoned, and she will be coming to see him tomorrow afternoon," Wyatt remembered.

"Leave it for tomorrow, Wyatt. Leave it for tomorrow," then taking her husband by the hand, Susan led him to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The Hofstadter Continuation

Chapter 5

Early the next morning, and Penny was dreading the fact that shortly she would have to say goodbye to Amy and Bernadette.

It was bad enough for Penny having to say goodbye. What made it worse, was that she was feeling particularly unwell that morning, and she didn't feel able to travel to see her dearest friends off at the airport.

So she decided that Leonard could take them in the mini-van to the airport on his own.

Penny sighed sadly. Sure they had all promised that they would video chat, twice a week but it still would not be the same as their frequent girls nights they had enjoyed spending together in the past.

Soon Leonard brought the women's luggage out of the house and loaded the cases and bags into the mini-van. while the two tearful women hugged and said their goodbyes to Wyatt, Susan and finally a very sad and tearful Penny.

Bernadette whispered a last message from Howard, asking her if she will please look after Leonard.

"Tell Howard I will, for the rest of my life, I will," Penny whispered back.

Then after her last hug with Amy, the two women, with Leonard got in the mini-van and Penny sadly waved them goodbye as they drove down the track towards the road for Omaha.

She stood there for some time after the vehicle had disappeared before returning to the house.

The next half hour or so Penny was too busy getting Honey Marie washed, dressed and fed.

And was unaware that Beverly had arrived, let alone coming today. Until she heard Beverly's familiar cultured tones in greeting.

"Beverly!" Penny exclaimed in shock, "What a nice surprise", she added hastily, as she Hugged her mother-in-law in greeting.

"Yes, I suppose it must be", Beverly noted hugging her back.

Penny did not know what to say in reply. But instead, she just informed Beverly that Leonard had taken their friends to the airport and invited her Mother-in-law to take a set in the lounge.

Beverly's reply of, "Good!, It is you that I wanted to talk with." Disconcerted Penny no end, as to what Beverly wanted to talk about.

"I have recently discovered to my utter astonishment, that I have been cast to the wilderness Penny," Beverly began once both were comfortably seated.

And to Penny's complete and utter surprise Beverly reached down and lifted her granddaughter onto her lap where she began to tickle the little girl, causing Honey Marie to have a fit of the giggles.

And when Beverly smiled lovingly at her granddaughter's laughter. Penny had a hunch that something wasn't right with Leonard's mother.

Though Penny, at first, failed to understand what Beverly was alluding to.

"have you been assigned to Alaska then?" Penny asked, feeling rather puzzled.

"If only Penny. I am sure I would have received a much warmer welcome than I have experienced from my so-called colleagues recently."

Beverly sighed, then sat back and began rocking her granddaughter in thought.

"My said 'colleagues', have recently decided to embrace a more 'Modern thinking', and they have declared my lifetimes work, irrelevant, and out of date. My books are suddenly 'Out of print', Dinner party and lecture invitations have ceased to come my way. In other words Penny. They have declared me to be a pariah to my profession," She gave a bitter laugh. Before adding, "To all my colleagues in this country I am now considered Persona non grata."

Penny was shocked to see the tears begin to appear in Beverly's eyes.

When just at that moment Wyatt knocked, apologized and asked if he could have a quick word with Penny.

"Did you know Leonard's mom was coming?", Penny quickly whispered to her father.

"Sorry Slugger. I guess It plumb slipped my mind this Morning", Wyatt said apologetically.

"I needed Leonard, Sam needs a hand laying some rig mats over the lower track. The tractor is starting to struggle. Oh! And Joe reckons that we might be eligible to apply to the state for flood relief. After all, we have had a pretty wet spring that did mess things up some," Wyatt informed her.

Though Penny was a little annoyed with her father failing to give her a heads up over Beverly's visit, The news over Sam needing Leonard's help certainly, as far as Penny was concerned, was welcome indeed.

Leonard's relationship with his mother, though it had improved over the last year or so. It was still in a rather fragile stage.

Beverly was clearly in some distress. And Penny did not need Leonard's suspicion over his mother's intentions to upset the apple cart before she had had a chance to get to the root of Beverly's problem to help her mother in law somehow.

So as Penny led Beverly to the lounge, She sat in a specific chair, which gave her a good view of the farm track and the arrival of her husband to prevent him seeing his mother until things were straightened out maybe...

Beverly cleaned her glasses while Penny got up to make her Mother-in-law some tea.

"So Penny?, Tell me, How did you cope with failure?", Beverly began as soon as Penny had returned with the tea.

Penny frowned at the directness of Beverly's question, then gathered her thoughts before replying, "Well, At first I guess I had little choice.

Staying with Kurt was totally out of the question and the only apartment then available at anywhere near what I could barely afford on my wages as a waitress, which was quite a struggle. Even with the help of the good Neighbours I had. Especially your Son who was so sweet and kind to me. And thanks to the support he gave me, I was able to become a successful pharmaceutical salesperson, which I worked damn hard at. If I say so myself", Penny smiled triumphantly as she finished.

Penny's explanation seemed to hit the target as Beverly's face changed from downcast to a look of keen interest.

"I See, so your solution was a career change interesting," Beverly summed up thoughtfully.

Just at that moment, Penny spotted Leonard driving towards the house, and with a quick, 'excuse me' to Beverly she rushed to intercept Leonard.

"Leonard!, Can you quickly get changed as Sam needs your help to lay some rig mats. He will be by the lower track. OK, thanks sweety," Penny told him breathlessly.

Leonard rushed into the house and upstairs to change before rushing downstairs and quickly kissed Penny who had conveniently stationed herself in front of the lounge door as he passed.

Once Leonard was on his way to meet Sam. Penny sighed in relief, and was just about to return to the lounge when Stella appeared.

"Hi Penny, Look!, Joe told me about your plans for the old barn, and I was wondering if you had considered using some of the buildings floor space for a kind of creche and playschool for the older kids?.

The nearest one, as you know is quite a few miles from here and we badly need one in this locality.

Now I have the necessary qualifications and I would be happy to run it myself. What do you think?" Stella asked hopefully.

"Well we do certainly need one but I'm afraid the money is a little tight right now. My Dad badly needs a downstairs bedroom with en suite, and I have no money for that even," Penny sighed sadly, as Stella appeared crestfallen at the lack of finances.

When just at that moment Beverly appeared in the hallway. "I could not help overhearing, but if I may, it seems an ideal opportunity for me to change my vocation. As I too have all the necessary qualifications for childcare…."

"Sorry but as I ha..." Penny began to reply when she was interrupted by her mother-in-law."

"Penny I am quite willing to put my money where my mouth is, so to speak, and I am willing to fund these very worthy projects.

You see I own an apartment on the upper east side of New York. It was purchased before I started to have children because, at the time, I was giving more and more lectures and attending frequent conferences in the city, so it made sense, and also more comfortable than for me to stay in those awful hotels. It now seems surplus to requirements, I am willing to sell the apartment. Then I could live here with you and Leonard and my dear granddaughter, as well as the other two you are carrying. Perhaps I could sell my house too, Also I could busy myself working at the nursery?" Beverly explained as the light of hope lit up her eyes.

Penny suddenly felt more than a little faint at Beverly's suggestion. And quite overwhelmed at the eager looks aimed in Penny's direction from the faces of both Stella and now Beverly.

'_Holy crap on a cracker._ _What on earth will Leonard say,'_ Penny thought fearfully, already envisioning Leonard hitting the ceiling in his anger at the news his mother wanted to move to the farm.

Unfortunately, as Penny's mind was now in a turmoil, "she found herself to her disbelief, agreeing to Beverly's request and after an excited conversation between Stella and Beverly as they immediately began to discuss all the things the childcare facility would need. Before Beverly rang for a cab to return to her hotel to pack her things to check out as quickly as she could the next morning, and then return to the farm later tomorrow.

XXXXXXX

Leonard returned feeling rather fatigued after manhandling the 100-pound rig mats. Though the rig mats were not that heavy, Leonard, unused as he was to such work found it hard placing the mats while slipping and sliding on the muddy track, while Sam, despite being in his late fifties, seemed to find the task a breeze.

Having showered and changed into more comfortable clothes. He was pleasantly surprised that Penny was ready with his meal, which had been placed on a small table, along with a bottle of beer in front of a comfortable sofa. While Penny put star wars episode IV on the player.

"OK Penny, What's up?" Leonard asked her in suspicion at Penny's obvious pampering of him.

"Please promise you won't yell at me but I told Stella we could have a childcare facility here if we could get the money to do so. And, well! your mom overheard our conversation and said she would give us the money if she could work at the facility too, which would mean her living here also" Penny quickly told Leonard and braced herself for his outburst.

Leonard with great effort controlled himself, being mindful of Penny's condition. And also because he did love his wife dearly.

"Well! I guess it might all be OK. Because there is no way my Brother or Sister will agree to her living here", he replied after mulling over his mother's intention to relocate to the farm.

"But why on earth did you agree to it?" Leonard asked his wife in some puzzlement.

And Penny went on to relate to her husband, how his mother's career had taken a sudden turn for the worse and also, how distraught his mother was at seeing her lifetimes work cruelly thrown onto the garbage heap.

Leonard sighed in resignation. Penny had a big heart, and that is what made her the wonderful person that she is. It was also one of the reasons why Leonard married her.

XXXXXXX

Two days later, somewhere in the state of New Jersey…..

"Mom wants to do What!", Leonard's sister exclaimed in shock when Michael rang her to inform his sister of his mother's intentions to relocate to Nebraska. And to live on a farm to boot.

"Hold on Sarah. Think about it for a moment." Michael paused and waited for Sarah to calm down, before continuing

"If Mom moves to Nebraska then it means that we won't be seeing so much of her."

Sarah considered Michael's thinking for a few moments.

"Yes!, You're right. She has been a right royal pain lately. All I have been hearing from her, is her droning on and on, about how she has been mistreated by her profession and getting all morose over it.

I just can't deal with that. I mean to say, crap happens. That's life?. And let's face it. Leonard's always been great at the tea and sympathy stuff so It would be the perfect solution."

And very the next phone call Michael made was to his mom to inform her of his sister's and his wholehearted support on her plans to relocate.

XXXXXX

Once Beverly had informed Leonard of 'the good news' of his sibling's approval for her moving to the farm.

As Penny had correctly anticipated, Leonard went into a meltdown.

"There is no way she can stay here," he ranted to Penny, as they discussed his mom privately in their bedroom later.

"Of course not, you're quite right. It would be an utter disaster sweetie," Penny agreed amicably.

"I'm just going to have to tell her that she can't stay and that's that.

And I am not listening to any of her lectures to the contrary," he continued.

"Yeah! that's my take-charge husband. Yeah, you tell her sweetie," Penny told him while nodding her head vigorously in agreement, emphasizing her support of her husband.

"Right, that's it then.

I'll tell her now," Leonard told his wife as inwardly he steeled himself for the unpleasant task ahead.

Leonard gave himself a moment to regain his composure. Then, he returned to the lounge to tell his mom that he was sorry, but she could not live here.

He was unaware, however of the slight smile on his wife's face as he left.

But the sight that greeted him as he entered the lounge stopped him in his tracks.

For Beverley was there, kneeling on the floor and was engaged in the serious business of tickling her granddaughter.

And the combined laughter of the pair touched Leonard's heart.

For Beverley, now, she no longer had to suppress her feelings to remain objective for her research. Could now give full reign to the emotions of love for her granddaughter and also joy, in making her granddaughter happy.

And as she looked up at her son.

Leonard, could not fail to notice the blissfully happy smile that Beverly now wore on her face.

"So Mom," Leonard paused.

As an internal struggle now ensued as to which choice he should make.

Before finally coming to a decision, he turned to his mother and told her.

"Penny and I would be glad to take you up on your generous offer".

And at that moment, a squeal of delight came from his wife, who had appeared from behind him as she rushed to welcome her mother-in-law to the family.

XXXXXXX

When the date for Leonard to take up his position at the university was delayed yet again for a further three and a half months.

Due mostly to some more alterations and amendments to the new science facility.

That the University required.

So, Leonard found himself working more and more on the farm over the next few weeks.

And in the process, became quite adept at mending fences and clearing ditches, (without falling in that is).

Although Penny was pleased as it meant that she would have her husband with her when work began to build an extension on the house and the combined farm office/ creche.

And also some accommodation for Beverly which would begin after the sale of both apartment and house in just over two months.

(It was later decided that the barn would be unsuitable for conversion and so a new building for office and creche was be built on the barn's footprint.)

XXXXXXX

Seven weeks later,

And Leonard had been asked that morning by Wyatt if he would repair the damaged fence dividing Wyatt's farm from a neighbouring ranch.

Although the fence belonged to Wyatt's neighbour, Wyatt decided to fix it now rather than wait for his neighbour Aksel Eriksson to repair the fence, as Wyatt's cattle could stray.

Leonard loaded the tools he would need onto the farms quad bike and rode to the fence line.

Upon arriving at the broken fence, he spent a short time examining the damage to see how bad the damage was when he had the feeling he was being watched.

On looking up, he noticed a horse had wandered over on the other side of the fence and was now regarding him curiously.

Leonard smiled at the horse, "Hello. how would you like to help me mend this fence?".

Then as if in answer the horse gave a soft whinny in reply.

"OK, I know. I've got to do the job myself" Leonard admitted to the horse, then he stopped speaking as he noticed with alarm that the horse was wearing a saddle and bridle.

Leonard knew enough to know that a riderless horse was a cause for concern. and he quickly clambered through the gap in the broken fence, tied the horse to the fence, and then he went searching for the rider.

After about, ten minutes Leonard spotted a prone figure lying near the far edge of the next field and guessed correctly that this must be the rider.

Upon reaching the figure, an old man in his mid-seventies Leonard guessed as he examined the man.

"Hi, how are you doing? Can you move at all?" Leonard asked.

"You're trespassing mister", the old man began, but then his words ended in a groan as an acute pain surged through his body.

"Sorry, I'm Leonard Hofstadter. I'm Penny's husband, You know Wyatt's daughter Penny. I'm sorry if I am on your land, but I have to say, it's lucky for you that I did", Leonard told the man. Then he radioed base and asked them to send for an ambulance

Soon Aksel was taken to hospital, but sadly four days later he succumbed to his injuries and passed away.

A heavy fall from a horse combined with advanced age proved to be too much for him to overcome.

It was a great shock for Penny when a few weeks later a Lawyer acting for the Eriksson estate called to inform Leonard that he had been named as the sole beneficiary to the estate.

Wyatt though was not surprised. "Aksel was the finest hose trainer in the County. He would never owe anything to anybody. So I guess when Leonard helped him It must have grated on Aksel's conscience that he owed something to Leonard I guess. He never married, liked to keep himself to himself. You could say in Aksel's case the saying is proved true. That when they made him they broke the mould."


	6. Chapter 6

The Hofstadter Change Continuation

Chapter 6

Dr Beverly Hofstadter excitedly pored over the drawings for the new farm office and Creche with facilities for storage on the second floor of the building.

And there had also been enough land left over, for the construction of a small house for herself too.

It had been quite a battle to get the plans approved but finally, they had now got the green light to go ahead.

Although the regulations stipulated the need for a separate access to the creche and to the Creche parking area so that all farm traffic could be kept clear of the creche.

While the exterior of the farm office, although part of the new building was separated from the creche with ship-lap fencing dividing the two.

While the interior of the building was divided by a stud wall separating Creche from office.

Access to the farm from the office would be accessible utilizing a path from the office to a pull-off and parking area adjacent to the main farm access road.

While Beverly's house was to be built to the other side of the creche.

Beverly smiled. At how well this change had gone.

She had been expecting an uphill struggle, seeing as how she had been desperately clutching at straws for a solution to her career woes.

But the truth was she had never been happier.

As a child, she was constantly reminded by her parents of the need to always attain the top grades, if she wanted to emulate her father and become an eminent Surgeon.

And despite consistently obtaining said top grades

There was never any praise from her parents at her achievement, because it was always expected of her.

Beverly shuddered as she remembered the day her parents had all but disowned her because she had chosen Psychiatry as a career, _(she had realized for some time before that awful day that being a Surgeon was just not for her). _

And so she entered the field of Psychiatry, and because it had been drummed into her for so long of the need for her to do her utmost to succeed

Beverly strove mightily to be the most dedicated Psychiatrist of any.

But now that there was no longer any need for her to be so dedicated.

She had now discoveredhow pleasant it could be. To simply spend time in having fun and companionship, with her granddaughter, her daughter in law and her son.)

She had formed a close bond with Susan, Penny's mother, (Mainly over the genius both saw in their granddaughter, Honey Marie.)

She had also grown very close to her daughter in law, whom she had originally dismissed on their first meeting as a lowly waitress who was only dating Leonard for financial reasons.

Beverly smiled again at how her judgment towards Penny had quickly changed. For as soon as their discussion had turned to the subject of her son, Penny's cheeks turned pink, and her eyes had grown wide with adoration, as she revealed to Beverly on what Penny liked most about Leonard.

Yes, people can use words to deceive, But their facial reactions often spoke volumes.

XXXXXXX

Two months later, and the planned extension to the house was complete apart from the painting and decorating.

_(During this time Wyatt and his wife Susan had been staying at the ranch house formerly owned by Aksel, while the work was in progress.) _

Also, the foundations to the office /creche were now completed. And the creche access road had been laid, ready for the builders to begin the erection of the walls of the new building.

XXXXXXX

One day, on a lazy Sunday morning.

Penny, Leonard and Honey Marie were all enjoying having breakfast together.

Penny smiled pleasantly as Leonard played the game of trains entering tunnels, in an attempt to encourage their little girl to eat her breakfast.

But Honey Marie was more interested in the black toy dragon from Penny's favourite movie, 'How to train your dragon'. (Which Penny would vehemently deny if asked)

"Mmf." Honey Marie informed him as she pushed the spoon away.

"Come on Honey Marie. Just one more spoonful for daddy please?", Leonard pleaded.

"I think she is acting the part of Astrid? especially the way she lashed out at that spoon," Penny explained helpfully.

Leonard finally groaned in defeat and dropped the spoon back into the bowl as Penny smiled in sympathy at her husband's distress.

And as Leonard cleared up the mess, Penny began to consider as to why on earth she had even been scared of being marriage, and then later having children?

When being a wife and mother was so, so satisfying.

And Penny strongly doubted that she could have been any happier than she was right now.

But Penny smile turned to a frown as she looked towards her husband while cradling her bump. For a minor concern that Penny had for the first few years of her relationship with Leonard, had now turned to cold fear.

She had tried often to encourage him with little success, and Penny felt it was vital that she found a solution, before it was too late.

And that scary thought began to bring tears to her eyes, but not without Leonard's notice.

"Penny?, are you OK?", a concerned Leonard asked her at seeing her sudden change of mood.

"I'm OK Sweetie, It's just pregnancy hormones", Penny answered quickly. While wondering to herself if she could perhaps ask Beverly's help.

Leonard nodded, "if you're sure Honey", he said, though feeling rather uneasy that Penny was hiding something.

Three days later at her ante natal checkup, Penny was advised by the Midwife that due to the increasing demands on her body by the fast growing twins she was sternly advised to take things a lot easier from now on.

Penny could not understand their concern. She was already doing next to nothing as it was now that Joe the manager was running things, although she had been a bit busier lately, training the young horse that had belonged to Aksel and that Leonard had given to her. (as well as cleaning out the animal's stall.)

But she was scared enough to not want to risk the twins health by being stupid, so the midwife drew up a plan for Penny to take more rests during her day coupled with some gentle walks for exercise.

This warning, added to the sight of Penny shedding tears three days ago affected Leonard markedly. He was terrified at the thought of losing the twins. And if he lost Penny too! It would be the end of the world as far as Leonard was concerned.

And true to form, Leonard began to overthink things and he became more stressed.

XXXXXXX

Things came to a head for Leonard a week later. He was alternating his time between making some repairs to the ranch buildings with Sam, and walking round the farm with Penny when she took her gentle exercises, which was most enjoyable for both Leonard and his wife as they talked of their plans for the future, IE. raising their three children, their plans for both the ranch and the farm, and growing old together. The last subject often brought the dread back in Penny's tummy. And she had wondered when Beverly would act on Penny's request, Penny hoped it was soon.

And soon came a day later.

A few weeks previously Howard had rang Leonard to tell him of some research in progress at M.I.T. in manufacturing a more efficient solar panel. This project was for the 'Leyton, Ratcliffe, Green energy company.

And Howard had learned that the company were at that time looking for locations across the United States to conduct field tests and Howard had made the suggestion that Wyatt's farm might be a suitable location. As it was relatively near to the city of Omaha and there were many locations on the farm, and indeed now the ranch where solar panels could be installed.

But, due to a breakdown in communication, Neither Howard, nor Leonard had heard that the farm had been favoured.

So Leonard rose one morning to find a large 'Leyton, Ratcliffe' company van pulling to a halt outside the farmhouse.

Although it was only the surveying team. It was enough for Leonard to enter panic mode and he immediately sought out his father-in-law.

After explaining about the solar panels Leonard came to the point, "I wondered if you could take over the ownership of the ranch. You see I don't know anything about running a ranch and now with these guys starting the installation in a weeks time and all I seem to be doing is worrying about Penny and the twins and I, I."

Leonard's words had by now begun to run away with him and in an effort to calm Leonard down Wyatt had indicated for Leonard to stop talking.

"That's mighty generous of you Leonard, but I am going to have to refuse. You see Leonard I'm too old to run a farm now, let alone a farm and a ranch. Also Penny will be the owner of this place one day, and it might not be the best for her to own both farm and ranch and raise my grandchildren.

But you just might have solved a problem for me, you see Sam has been with me for a good many years but the farm is just getting too much for him. Not that that old coot would ever admit to it.

So Leonard how about you have Sam running the ranch and I reckon if we start training horses ourselves then the income from that should be enough for me to take on three or four people to work under Sam's direction"

Leonard at once saw the wisdom in Wyatt's suggestion and thanked him with some relief at this answer to Leonard's problems.

"I'm sorry, I 'm so stressed lately what with worrying about Penny, the ranch and now these solar panel guys", Leonard apologized, wringing his hands in the process.

Wyatt smiled, then said, "I've been there myself Son, and I found what helped me was just to go for a run, sure it was hard at first, but it made me feel as if I was doing something and I felt a lot calmer. So, why don't you try that?"

Although feeling dubious at the suggestion Leonard promised he would try. Then he left to find the surveyor.

As soon as Leonard was gone, Susan quickly appeared, "Since when did you ever run for exercise?" She asked Wyatt.

"have you been listening at the door again?", Wyatt asked her.

"Hey! It's my door and if I want to place my ear to my door I will", Susan replied, completely unabashed.

"OK Look! Beverly told me that our Penny's stressing out on the fact that Leonard is now in his forties and still does no exercise and she is plumb scared of him having a heart attack or something and leaving her with three children," Wyatt explained.

"But why on earth did you suggest running? you do know Leonard's an asthmatic? And running could very likely bring on a real bad asthma attack if it is not managed properly?" Susan reminded him.

Wyatt suddenly felt sheepish, he had forgotten that Leonard was an asthmatic. And Wyatt had heard of a couple of folks that had died through such an attack. And if it happened to Leonard then Wyatt himself had better learn how to run now, before Penny could get her hands on him.

And as if reading his thoughts, Susan simply said, "Precisely."

Then she quickly left to find Leonard.

She caught up with him just as he was about to enter the lounge with a tray of drinks. A coffee for himself and hot chocolate with marshmallows for Penny.

"Oh good," Susan said more to herself. "Look ignore what Wyatt told you about running. It might not do you any good at all," she warned, Before adding,"Look, think of another type of exercise you could do? Please".

"It's OK, I wasn't going to do that, I have been managing my asthma for a long long time?" Leonard replied, then as a sudden thought struck him. "Hang on! Just why are you and Wyatt so keen for me to do exercise?" Leonard asked her in some puzzlement at why his in-laws were suddenly so interested in his current state of fitness, or lack of.

His mother-in law nervously confessed, "Look sweetie," she began, in imitation of her youngest daughter's usual form of address. "Penny has got real worried that something bad could happen to you and your children would then be without a father," she whispered seriously.

Leonard could only garble a stunned "OK, thanks," in reply.

He nudged the lounge door open with an elbow and entering the room he put the tray down on the coffee table, then sitting beside Penny and without any preamble, he bluntly asked her why was she Worrying so much of the chances of becoming a widow with three small children?.

Penny was startled at Leonard's sudden inquiry. And at first was intending to deny all.

But he was wearing his sad eyed expression and Penny knew in that moment that she needed to turn that anxiety ridden face of Leonard's back to normal.

"I'm sorry. It was the death of Aksel. It just got to me how easily I could lose you."

"Leonard, you haven't done any exercise since we went to that spin cycle class together," Penny blurted in confession.

"Well first of all, Aksel was thrown from his horse? and you only seem to be worried of being left on your own with the kids?" Leonard asked.

Realizing Leonard's line of thinking, Penny quickly moved to correct it.

"Leonard!" She said sternly, "It has taken me some time to realize that I was only at my happiest when I was with you! It also took me quite a while to discover that you would forever be the only man that I wanted in my life. And when I fell pregnant, My God, I was so relieved that I was bearing the child you wanted so much, instead of Zack's wife, and in being pregnant, I realized I was so happy being a Mom to be. And I never want to lose you, sweetie, Never!" Penny stressed, by now with tears.

Leonard took his wife in his arms to comfort her, feeling utterly shaken at hearing her state the strength of feeling that she had for him.

Penny in turn, put an arm round Leonard, laying her head on his chest.

She had been feeling quite restless. But now cuddled up to her man, the restless feeling had vanished.

"Come on Penny. Don't let your drink get cold". Leonard gently reminded her.

"OK sweetie, just when I had got comfortable too," She said as she sat up and picked up her mug.

Then as she looked over the rim of her mug, Penny engaged in an important conversation in her mind.

'_OK Death, Look! I know you have got a job to do but Leonard is mine OK, so __I want __you __to __leave him off of your list, Got it, He's mine.' _

And once they had finished their drinks, Penny returned to hug her Leonard shaped pillow.


End file.
